Kissing Ashes: The Sophia Alexander Chronicals
by S3W.MY.3Y3S.0P3N
Summary: Sophie Alexander comes back to Mystic Falls to see that it holds vampires. One of which she can't help but be intoxicated from. A story about love, loss and finding themselves with danger along the way. Damon/OC Rated T for now for adult content AU/OOC


**Hi, this is my first Vampire Diaries FF, I hope you like it. Sophie, Collin and her Mother Tesslan belong to me. So enjoy!**

Chapter One: "Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?"

"Jeremy!" I exclaimed, running from the front door to where he stood in the driveway and wrapped my arms around his neck. He spun me around, hugging me tightly. "Five years, five long years," he replied, breathing deeply.

I released my hold to look him over. My best friend had definitely grown up. No longer the scranny awkward preteen. I smiled, at least one thing stayed the same. "Your hair is still a mess." I mussed the crown of bedhead. He swatted my hand.

"And you… Still have that ring I gave you…" I blushed and tucked my blonde, tangled hair behind my ear. It was a cheap aluminum ring from a quarter machine at the diner in the square. He gave it to me when we were eight. And I've worn it ever since.

"Sophie! I need help sorting these boxes!" Mom called from the open kitchen window. "'Kay!" I hugged Jeremy once again. "See you later?" I nodded and ran inside.

I guess I should explain…

Five years ago my mom decided to venture to Samalia with her then boyfriend in the peace corps. And that I was moving in with my dad, who lives in New York. I was fine with her decision except that I'd be leaving my best friend behind. Jeremy and I had been together since I could remember. Neighbors as well. Now that Mom was back, single I might add, I jumped at the chance to return to Mystic Falls.

I answered my phone on the second ring when I read the caller ID.

"There's a Halloween party tonight." I quirked an eyebrow. "It'd be a great way to make an entrance," Jeremy explained. I laughed. "I might have a costume…"

The music pumped loudly from huge speakers and the backyard was overflowing with creatures and characters. I felt a little too made up. A red and black corset, black mini-skirt and red hood. This gained stares and whispers. I did my best to ignore the attention and searched the crowd for Jeremy. It was easy to spot him.

"Now I feel stupid for dressing up," I said, noticing his lack of costume.

"No, you look… Wow." I knew I was blushing heavily. "Thanks." He smiled and handed me a black plastic cup. As I took a sip I wrinkled up my nose before handing it back.

"I'll go try to find something without alcohol," he laughed. And then he was out of sight.

I stood picking at my black lace fingerless gloves, waiting.

"Well, hello Red." Turning I felt my jaw go slack and shivers wracked my entire body. I could feel a strange light headedness. As if I had stood up to quickly. That feeling was all too familiar to me…

A few years back on my way home from the library I was walking down a scarcely populated street in New York when I was attacked and nearly drained of blood. But someone saved me. Collin. A very dear friend. He told me about vampires. About their powers and abilities. Along with their weaknesses, which were few. He protected me for the longest time and became a close friend, maybe a brother. He made sure to be able to get a hold of me anytime he wanted. I was glad to obliege the notion.

This vampire was far beyond just handsome. Beautiful seemed more worthy. But the hungry look in his crystal clear blue eyes told me he wasn't as genuine as Collin. Tall, pale and full of himself. Despite my weird vampire radar and the fact that everything about him oozed with danger… I smiled at him.

"Now, I haven't seen you around, new?" he asked. His voice smooth and confident and with a bit of arrogance. "Not exactly. Just moved back. Sophie Alexander." I held out my hand. He took it with a smirk, amused.

"Damon Salvatore." I smiled wider and pulled my hand away. The absence of his touch left my hand tingling and burning. My breath erratic and stomach fluttering with nerves. I never felt that way around Collin.

"All they had was punch-" Jeremy stopped as he approached Damon and I. "Thanks." I took the punch and peeled off the red hood to allow myself more movement. "Jeremy, this is Damon. Damon, Jeremy." They didn't say anything or even aknowledge one another. I bit my lip. This wasn't an awkward moment at all…

Jeremy glanced at Damon with venom. But Damon was looking a tad annoyed.

"Like the costume by the way, very cute." Damon spoke, turning away from my best friend like he wasn't even standing there. I gave Jeremy a look that said _calm down no big deal_. He chose to ignore my warning. This was a side I've never seen of Jeremy. Now he was acting like the overbaring brother. But I already had one of those. Collin.

"Cute? Damn, I was going for seductive. Guess it didn't work." He smirked, staring at the top of the corset and working his way down like a predator. "Oh, it did."

My face was burning and it slowly crawled down my chest, turning my skin from almost white to brilliant red.

"Hey, you want to get out of here?" Jeremy asked, deliberetly interrupting. "I just got here," I replied.

"This party has suddenly turned lame. You coming?" I blanched at him. What was his problem? I come here and am flirting with probably the most goregous guy ever that happens to be a vampire and Jeremy wants to leave?

I huffed and let my gaze fall to my red pumps. Guilt trickled into my heart, but I wasn't going anywhere with his attitude. He stood there for a second before disappearing from where we were. I swore I heard him mutter an angry "_whatever_".

"Well not to spoil an awkward moment, but would you want to dance?" Damon asked.

Now I know that it was dangerous, and highly stupid to dabble with a vampire. Collin made sure to tell me a hundred million times. That'd I'd be playing with fire. But with this peticular vampire… I wanted to get burned, no matter how much damage he caused.

With the fast-paced music and the euphoria in the air, I felt liberated. Free from any ties to the world that most believed was normal. I knew better. And with his cool touch that left fire in their wake made my skin electrified, my bones buzzing with toxic, sweet thunder.

I moved closer to him, letting his body consume my own. I could smell the bittersweet colonge and stark aftersave. Hear his slight growls when I rubbed against him. Feel his possesive hands going to my waist, my thighs and any other exposed skin. I swayed my hips in time with his and faultered when I felt a hardness against my behind. More heat flooded into my already flushed skin. Images of his lips on my neck and jaw flashing through my mind I had to gasp as a wave of shivers rippled through my body, in spite of being hot from dancing.

He turned me around and slowed our movements. I was panting and covered in sweat while he was unfazed. His daunting eyes were fixed on my throat and then darted to my lips. I instinctually licked them; sure the red lipstick was gone or at least smudged. His jaw was tense, eyes darting from my own to my lips and neck. I swallowed hard, feeling a new sensation… lust.

"Come back to my place."

I blinked and recovered, burying the thoughts my overactive imagination conjured. "I can't…"

He smirked. "Oh come on. Afraid of the big bad wolf?" I laughed.

"Not afraid. It's just my mom is expecting me home and I'm not that easy." Damon's half smile grew.

"Maybe another time?" I pushed my bushy hair back and gave him the best coy smile I could manage. Then I left, smiling and rose-faced the whole way home.

I called Collin. He was skeptical about Damon. But he surprised when he didn't even try to compel me. Not that he could've. Collin gave me a certain ring that held a certain liquid to keep vampires from compelling me to do their bidding. It was call vervaine. I wore it at all times. He hung up after a warning to be careful and a promise to visit very soon.

!#$%^&_(*)_&^%$#!

I yawned and pulled my chaotic waves into a knot on my head and went to get the morning paper for Mom. I opened the front door and went to fetch the news from the lawn. I opened the wrappings and froze as my hand met the silk material on the door knob. It was my red hood from last night. I had left it. I looked around, sensing who had returned it. Damon Salvatore…

It wasn't wise to let a vampire know where you live. Good thing I haven't invited him in. That rule I'll keep in place. I prayed Mom would do the same. The last thing I wanted was a hot vampire to be sneaking around my house in the middle of the night.

The next couple of days I spent with my mom unpacking boxes and arranging and decorating my room. I hung portraits and sketches that I favored on the walls and the rest for my new dark room in the basement. In New York I took up to photography. But I had always been a sketch artist, ever since I bought my first journal. Instead of writing entries I doodled and drew. So now I had nice Nikon cameras and different lenses and a great picture editor for my digital.

Finally finished with the last box I was scratching at the walls to get out and explore my hometown. The next morning I got up ready to go into the square to the café. I set out to find Mystic Falls was the same as I remembered. The Bar and Grill, antique shops, creamery and diner all still in business. Java Chips was warm and inviting. The smell of coffee beans and exotic tea leaves enveloping the tiny space. I sat at on a stool that let me look out onto the rest of the town and ordered a tall skim milk latte. Then pulled out my battered copy of _A Street Car Named Desire_.

My skin tingled and the hair on my neck pricked. "Skipping school?"

I looked up from my reading to see Damon. "I don't start until Monday." He invited himself to sit down across from me and ordered a regular black coffee. I stuffed my book back into my messenger bag and gave him my full attention.

He wore a plain black shirt and dark jeans. His dark hair untidy like he just woke up. Sexy. I felt inferior in my ripped, baggy jeans, off the shoulder sweater and brown boots. My hair in a half hazardly made braid that fell over one side.

"So, I don't remember there ever being a Salvatore in Mystic Falls. What brought you here?" I asked, sipping my latte. He smiled. "Family. My little brother, Stefan." Two vampires? That were brothers?

"What brought you back?" I shrugged.

"Got tired of New York. I was living with my dad and Mom came back from overseas. I missed home, I guess."

I was surprised that we sat talking for three hours. And even more at how easy it was to forget that he was a vampire. But I never felt at unease. Not afraid or nervous. Well nervous that he'd drink my blood and kill me.

When I was jittery from the caffeine I knew I had to leave before I had a latte overdose. Damon didn't even touch his cold, wasted coffee. "Well I'm going home, there's a _Heroes_ marathon calling my name."

He looked amused. "What are your plans tonight?" he asked.

I smiled. "A date with my two favorite guys," I replied trying to add some snark.

"He gave me a questioning look. "Not even a week back and you're having a _Ménage à trois_?" I laughed, despite the blush rising to my face.

"Well, they are deliciously appealing. You might know them… Ben and Jerry?" Damon rolled his eyes.

**So how was it? Love it or hate it? I need feedback please. And you'll notice things are a bit OOC, but I wanted it to be and for the future, this will be out of order from the show. But will have some of the same events. Just remember Sophie coming into the picture changes things a lot…**

**XOXO SMEO**


End file.
